


i bear Good News but there is no one to hear it

by missMARGARITAschuyler (blasphemyincarnate)



Series: stormy sea of moving emotion [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, A Green Jeep, Alternate Universe - Future, Angel Blade, Angel Blades, Angels, Anger, Apocalypse, Archangels, Death Threats, Endverse, Future, Gabriel Lives, Gen, Grace - Freeform, I'm good at tagging, Lost grace, Pagan Gods, Pain, Resurrection, Reunion, Sibling Relationship(s), Survival, Time Travel, archangel blade, archangel powers, fem!Gabriel, future-verse, human!Gabriel, mute character, pretty girls, stabby stab stab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemyincarnate/pseuds/missMARGARITAschuyler
Summary: Gabriel, an archangel, should not die.Archangels should not die.They are too ingrained in the fabric of the universe, Anna explains quietly.Something that powerful doesn’t just die, Castiel reasons panickedly.And yet Gabriel is dead.





	i bear Good News but there is no one to hear it

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively, when Gabriel died and woke up nine years in an apocalyptic future, forced to rely on a couple of humans (who are somehow still alive) to find his Grace
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: I'm really sorry about all the tense switching, guys. Sometimes I write in present tense and sometimes I write in third, and no matter which one I write in I always seem to just slip back into the other. So sorry!

"No, Dean," Castiel mutters, pacing back and forth. "I don't think you do understand. Archangels don't  _die_."

Anna follows up. "They're too ingrained in the fabric of the universe."

"And yet Gabriel is dead," Dean argues lazily, sprawled across the ugly couch. 

"Something... more serious would've occurred. That's what happened when Ariel and Jophiel died. And they were  _lesser_ archangels. When Ariel died, she became the Earth. The Greeks called her Gaea, the Romans called her Terra, but that was her. And when Jophiel died, she blew three planets out of existence and knocked seven moons out of orbit," Anna explains. "Gabriel's death isn't... normal."

"As if an archangel dying is normal to begin with," Sam mutters, staring out the window.

"Something's not right, and if he pops back up eventually, I get to say 'I told you so'."

-

If Gabriel thought having a snake drip poison on his body for what was supposed to be all eternity (but more like a couple years before he got tired of it) was painful, this was worse.

This was so much worse.

When Lucifer finished his dramatic ‘you’re about to fucking die’ speech (which Gabriel didn’t hear any of. He was a little busy, uh, dying), he  _twisted_ the blade.

He could vaguely feel his head tipping back and his Grace leaving his body and his wings existing on this plane for a fraction of a second-

But it was mostly  _pain_ and  _death_ and  _oh god, this is so much worse_.

It was the end of the line for him - at least the Winchesters would do some good.

The archangel inside of the pagan god did not wake up.

-

Except, well, he did. 

Gabriel wasn’t in the hotel anymore. He didn’t know where he was.

He didn’t even know  _what_ he was.

For once, the vessel didn’t feel comforting or suffocating, it just... was.

Gabriel looked at his hands and realized with a start that he couldn’t see the Grace that flowed through his blood.

He was human. Or as close to human as Loki could ever get.

”Has Heaven Fallen?” He whispers to the dry air a moment after this realization. Everything around him is bone-white, tinted orange by the burnt-out sky. Of course, no one answered. The wind whispered back to him, but it was a language he couldn’t understand anymore.

A rumbling sound brought his attention back up from the ground that was practically invisible, there was so much dust in the air.

A once-bright green Jeep was rumbling towards him quickly, jostling the two people inside. He didn’t move as it pulled up a few feet away from him and a young man leaned out. A gun was pointed at him.

”Name?” The man called. Gabriel realized with a start that this man was probably the cleanest thing around them, despite the fact that his hair was so painted by the chalk-like dust that it was white. 

“...Gabriel. What year is it?” Maybe they’d think it was a strange question, but if he was lucky, they would barely notice.

”2018,” he says. “When you from?”

That could mean a few things. But, judging by the state of the Earth around him, it only meant one.

Apocalypse.

So humans knew, Gabriel mused quietly to himself. Which means... they could help him get the Grace he could still feel somewhere on Earth. 

“2009,” He mutters in reply. “I need to get back.”

The man in the car turns to talk to his partner, a wide-eyed woman who doesn’t say a word. After a moment, he turns back to Gabriel. “Hop on. The name’s Daniel - this is my sister, Monica.”

”Nice to meet you guys... I think.” Gabriel clambers onto the back of the Jeep, settling onto the dusty seat. Dusty seat, dusty Jeep, dusty people.

On their way back to the speck of a building Gabriel never noticed (human senses are absolutely  _terrible_ ), Daniel tells Gabriel about what happened. It makes him wonder if he’s the only time-traveling visitor they had.

So, the Winchesters managed to get Lucifer  _and_ Michael into the Cage, Daniel explains. Sam Winchester is still down there. But the pair (trio, if you counted Sam) had tussled as they went down, nearly bursting out true forms and everything. The explosion that followed had killed most of the living things in the world. America itself was nothing more than tide pools at this point.

”Wait, so where are we?”

Daniel smirks. “Russia.”

”This is  _Russia_?!”

Only Asia came out of the mess still alive - beaten and bloody and injured but alive. The survivors had all started walking, no idea what to do or where to go.

”I think the already-low population rates probably got knocked down by about half cause of all the people committing suicide,” Daniel translates after watching Monica for a moment. Gabriel already learned that they were twins, and that Monica was mute.

The small pockets of survivors grew, and they all banded together to survive. The compound Monica was driving them back to was an old military base that had been abandoned since the Disturbance (which is what they were calling the explosion. Gabriel, personally, thought it was kinda stupid. Maybe they felt better if they didn’t call it ‘the Apocalypse’). About a hundred or so people were gathered there. Twenty were children and seventeen weren’t legal adults - or they wouldn’t have been, if government systems were still in place.

“Alright, that’s our story. Tell us yours.”

Gabriel thinks for a moment, unsure what to say. He decided to stick to basics. “My name’s Gabriel. That’s it. No last name, just Gabriel. I’m an archangel.”

”Aren’t you supposed to be  _dead_?!”

”Yeah. My brother stabbed me on the Elysian Fields hotel and I  _felt_ myself die. But... somehow, I ended up here instead. I don’t know how. Nothing is powerful enough to revive an archangel that quickly, not even God. So... I don’t know. But I’m human, and I need my Grace back.”

Daniel is silent for a moment as Monica pulls into a small yard. “Alright then,” he says. “I think we can help you. On one condition.”

”Yeah?”

”Stop the damned Apocalypse, please.”

-

The next (two? three? Time is hard to track as a human) few hours spin by fast. He’s introduced to Cameron, their unofficial leader. Marcy leads the research force and Carlos keeps track of data. Daniel and Monica run the rescue team together. Ellis keeps the kitchens clean and Sabrina takes care of the kids. A few other people do a few other jobs, none of which Gabriel can remember. Hopefully, he won’t be here long anyways.

”You guys got a good system going here,” Gabriel comments as Daniel leads him to the barracks. 

“Yeah, it’s cool. Monica and I bumped into Cameron maybe a year after the fact? She was great, helped us survive. We found this place together,” Daniel responds proudly, looking around. “Started rescues maybe another year later. Marcy and Ellis were already around by that time, along with a few others. That’s when we found the angels.”

Gabriel stops walking and spins to face Daniel. “The angels?”

Daniel laughs. “Yeah, how do you think we found out what happened? We bumped into a couple of angels who told us they were locked out of Heaven. Assholes up there wouldn’t risk opening the door to let them in, apparently.”

”You got a ghost problem?”

”Yeah, kinda. They haven’t got anywhere to go. They’re not really vengeful though, just... around.”

Gabriel hums and bounces on the balls of his feet a little. “So, who are the angels?”

”Uh, there’s Tabbris, Tamriel, Asuriel, Matariel, Cassiel, and Nathanael.”

Gabriel stops, stares again. “Cassiel is dead.”

”Apparently not. That’s how she introduced herself and no one else mentioned anything, so,” Daniel shrugs, pushing open a grey door at the end of the hallway. Unlike outside, everything in here is grey, grey, grey.

A blonde angel greets Daniel but stares past him distractedly, eyes set on Gabriel.

He recognizes her instantly.

”Tabbris,” he whispers, almost to himself. Tabbris looks caught between wanting to hug him and wanting to beat the shit out of him, which, in his opinion, is a fair reaction.

"Gabriel, you are an archangel and I'm sure it won't work, but I swear on our Father's name I will actually kill you," she hissed, in front of him in a second. Gabriel laughed sheepishly and took a step back.

"Nice to see you too, little sister," he said, awkwardly rubbing his head. Her eyes softened and she grabbed him into a hug.

"I thought you were dead."

"Same." Gabriel returned the hug, leaning up slightly to hiss in her ear. "Cassiel is dead."

"Yes," she murmurs back. "Yes."

Daniel coughed awkwardly and the two turned to him. "Well, have fun guys, dinner is in about an hour or so. See you then. Maybe." A parting wave and Daniel was gone.

Once Gabriel was sure the raven-haired boy was gone, he turned to Tabbris. "So who is the 'Cassiel' with you?"

She shrugged helplessly and held the door for him. "You'll see."

Inside, someone had clearly decided to spruce it up. The floor was creamy carpet and the walls were covered in tapestries that probably shouldn't exist anymore. Gabriel didn't notice any of it.

Instead, his attention was drawn to the angels inside. He greeted each of his siblings as he recognized them, save 'Cassiel' who he was resolutely ignoring until the end.

Finally, Gabriel turns to the dark-skinned woman. The vessel was different this time around, but Gabriel would recognize those damned silver-grey eyes anywhere.

"Raphael."

-

"Right, guys, let's scan for any strange occurrences recently. Some plant that just popped out of nowhere and is thriving or maybe a magical looking pool or something," Carlos calls as he walks back into the room. The few people in there focused in on data all give affirmations and get to work. Carlos sighs, runs a hand through his curly hair, and walks over to Marcy who's distractedly looking for things on the old computer in front of her. 

"Heya, Marc," he mumbles, taking a sip of her watery coffee. "How's it going?"

She swats at him weakly and yawns. "Okay. I'm still getting all sorts of rumors about some place in China that's still doing well. Wasn't affected like, at all. I'm trying to get some sort of confirmation or at least more evidence before I can petition to send a search team out, but it's going nowhere."

"Well, great. Got a new thing for you. Ask around for some sort of thing that seems to have survived the blast. Pool of water, thriving plant, etc etc."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Why?"

"Angelic Grace, ya know. We got an out-of-time archangel on our hands now."

"Right. Time to deal with that. Get me more coffee?"

"You got it, boss."

-

"Raphael," Gabriel says softly, staring at his sister. She inclines her head gently.

"Gabriel."

"You're not cut off."

"No."

The angels looked back and forth between the two archangels like it was a tennis match.

Even Gabriel didn't expect the next thing to come out of his mouth.

"Will you help me?"

Still, Raphael's answer was far more surprising.

"Of course."

Asuriel choked on his water, blue hair flopping around crazily as he coughed. "S-sorry," he mumbles, clearing his throat one last time. Gabriel grinned at him and even Raphael managed to crack a small smile.

-

"Let me see the computer," Raphael said as she strode into the room, Gabriel and Tabbris trailing her. 

"Look, angel, you can't just barge in here and- okay, apparently you can. Fuck this," Marcy mutters as Raphael gently pushes her out of the chair and slides in instead. She flips through the computer with inhuman speed, clearly looking for something. Gabriel and Tabbris exchange a glance over her head and Gabriel almost laughs - he'd forgotten how Raphael got when she focused in on something.

Suddenly, she stood up. "Five hundred sixty or so miles from here. My best guess. I'll be back." Between one blink and the next, she was gone.

"Okay, what the  _fuck_?" Marcy asked loudly, prompting the entire room to look at her. "Can you all do that? Why haven't you been helping more?" Gabriel and Tabbris exchanged another glance. Tabbris zoned out for a moment, then gave Gabriel an almost imperceptible nod.

"Not all of us," he says to Marcy, looking at his sister for another moment before he turned to face the woman. "Just Raphael, as of the moment."

"Raphael? Who's Raphael?"

"An archangel," Daniel interrupted, walking in and fixing the angels with a stare. "That's Raphael? Cassiel?"

Another glance. "Possibly?" Tabbris hedged, looking very much like she wanted to disappear.

"We're keeping secrets now? I don't know if you noticed, but some of us are human and we can't survive like this for long! You couldn't have helped-" Marcy's angry ranting was cut off by Raphael's return, a silvery vial in her hand. She held it out to Gabriel and didn't drop her gaze when he met it.

"Change the timeline, brother," she says softly. 

"I will, Raphael. Sorry for outing you."

"It's not a problem. If all goes well," she looks around apologetically at everyone before turning her gaze back to Gabriel. "This time won't even matter."

He nods once, salutes Tabbris, and steps outside to smash the vial at his feet.

Everyone in the camp saw the light appear but only one person in the camp watched him disappear to another time.

Raphael wishes her brother a safe journey and turns around to help her people.

-

When Gabriel stumbled back into 2009, he almost cried with relief. The Grace flowed through his blood again and he could feel the wings on his back. He hadn't even realized how much he'd missed them.

He flopped on the ground of the park he'd showed up in for a moment, eyes closing. An hour later, he silently shifted his vessel into the pretty Roman girl Anna had met. 

New body, new life, new start, she supposes. With a sigh, she spreads her wings and traces Anna's Grace down to a terrible motel room in Ohio.

Her way of hello is to shift the room into the penthouse suite of a five-star hotel.

She watches the people inside freeze, Dean immediately pulling a knife and Sam quickly putting the gun he was cleaning back together. Castiel isn't inside, but Anna doesn't react at all.

When Gabriel reveals herself with a grin, Anna doesn't even turn around.

"I told you so."

 


End file.
